


Gone for good.

by Ryan123



Category: robron
Genre: Character Death, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan123/pseuds/Ryan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbreaking story. Robert loses Aaron forever when he's stabbed & loses his life in Roberts arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone for good.

"What's ya plans for today then" 

Aaron asks Robert over breakfast hoping he's not busy & they can spend the day together 

"I've got alot on, but I'll try make time for dinner, if you want we'll go somewhere" Robert replies while putting on his blazer

Aaron "sounds good"

"text you later" Robert says as he gives his man a kiss & leaves for work.

Three months they have been in there new house, just the three of them, a family, Aaron's never been so happy & so content in his life, Robert too. 

"Liv, get out of bed, you've half an hour to get to school.. and no your not taking the day off" Aaron shouts from the bottom of the stairs 

"Right I'm up, god you don't need to shout"

Liv half a sleep shouts back at her brother, 15 minutes later Liv comes down the stairs rushing about

"I need.." Aaron cuts Liv off "dinner money, yeah it's here"

Aaron smiles & gives Liv £5 

"Right get going, you'll be late" Aaron tells Liv 

"I'm going, I'm going, see ya later" Liv replies running to the door

Aaron chills out watching telly, then goes for a shower 

"Aaron" 

Robert shouts shutting the door behind him 

"yeah up here" Aaron replies

Robert bolts upstairs to the bedroom & finds Aaron getting dressed 

"I texted you, you didn't answer" says Robert

"yeah sorry, was in the shower, why what's up" Aaron asks intrigued to the urgency 

"or nothing, it was about were you fancied having dinner" Robert replies

"not fussed" says Aaron still dressing himself

Robert walks over to Aaron with a flirty smile looking Aaron up & down 

"well.. I can think of something better to do if you want" putting his hands around Aaron's waist

Aaron smiles shyly 

"Robert, I've just had a shower.. besides I'm starving" Aaron laughs 

"ok.. ok then we'll come home for desserts" Robert replies also smiling, they share a kiss

They decide to go into Leeds to a steakhouse 

"we'll go in here, I fancy a proper steakhouse burger" Aaron tells Robert 

"steakhouse it is then" replies Robert smiling 

The boys head inside, they order 2 pints & there food, Robert gets a steak. 

They talk about how good life is, that they didn't  think they'd be at this place together, life's good, there happy & more in love than ever. 

"Right so.. home for desserts now then" Robert says as he smiles & winks at Aaron

Aaron looks at Robert with a shy smile 

"come on then" 

Robert pays the bill & the boys head towards Roberts car 

As they drive into the village Aaron spots Pearl outside the Vets, she's in a struggle with Lachlan who broke into the Vets, looking to steal drugs. 

"hang on, is that Pearl" Aaron says concerned 

"What's Lachlan doing" Robert answers

Lachlan throws Pearl to the ground

"stop the car" Aaron shouts

Robert stops the car & Aaron jumps out & starts to run

"oi" 

Aaron shouts angrily, Lachlan begins to run off 

"oi" Aaron repeats as he catches up with the thug

"Aaron" Robert shouts concerned as he begins to jog towards them

Pearl looks on in disbelief as Aaron wrestles with Lachlan, unaware he's carrying a knife

Aaron suddenly feels the most horrendous sharp pain underneath his ribs

He's been stabbed

As Lachlan pulls out the knife Aaron looks down & see's the blood beginning to spill on his white t-shirt, he holds the side of his stomach & turns around to Robert

"Aaron" 

Robert shouts confused 

"Aaron" Robert repeats as he begins to run to Aarons aid 

"what.. what's happened" Robert says frantically as Aaron falls in his arms

Robert falls down to the floor with Aaron 

"Pearl ring an ambulance, ring an ambulance" Roberts screams 

"Aaron it's gonna be fine, ok, it's gonna be fine" Aaron begins to close his eyes 

"no no no.. stay with me.. Aaron stay with me, the ambulance is coming" 

Robert begins to sob "please.. stay with me.. please"

Robert starts to repeat this frantically to Aaron 

"Liv.. what about Liv" Aaron replies struggling to speak

"she needs you" as Aarons eyes start to close again

"your going to be fine.. don't talk like that ok.. she's got us both Aaron.. both of us" Robert tells him desperately

"A love you.. please" as he begins to sob again 

"A know" Aaron can barely replies trying to smile white as a ghost

Aaron starts to slip away, his body becomes limp & his eyes barely open stare into space

Robert stares down at him

"Aaron"

"AARON" Robert screams 

"NO" he repeats over again as he clings on to Aaron's lifeless body 

"GOD NO" tears streaming down his face

Pearl looks on heartbroken as the ambulance turn up & villagers began to come to the top on the road to see what's happening

Chas & the Dingles are told something has happened to Aaron back in the pub, they rush up there to see a heartbroken Robert cradling Aaron on the floor

Chas screams as she drops to the floor with Robert, confused to what's happened as the rest of the Dingles look on stunned

As the police show up both Robert & Chas are forced to let Aaron go as the paramedics need to see & move him

Adam & Vic run up to the top of the street, they see Aaron laid on the road

Adam throws his hands on his head while panting heavily

Vic looks over to Robert, who's staring down at Aaron in shock

She rushes over too him

"He killed him" Robert tells her still stood staring at Aaron

Vic does her best to comfort him, as Adam runs away from the scene

Three hours pass & Robert breaks down at Vic's as the police speak to him about what happened

Lachlan was spotted trying to flee with the help of the White's, & was arrested

Robert doesn't speak or answer anyone, he's silent with bloodshot red eyes, in shock & disbelief

"Where's Liv" Roberts asks in a low pitch voice 

"With the Dingles, Moira told her.. she got her from school" Vic calmly tells Robert 

"I'm off home" Robert replies as makes his way to the door 

"Rob I really don't think you should be alone right now" a concerned Vic tries to explain to him

Robert shuts the door behind him. 

He comes through his front door still wearing the blooded clothes he had on from earlier in the day, as he closes the door behind him he collapses to the floor & cry's out

Afew hours later Moira begins to knock on the door 

"Robert"

"Please come to the door.. I have Liv" that catches Roberts attention

He begins to pick himself up of the floor & unlocks the door, then makes his way into the livingroom 

Liv stans there quietly with tears running down her face 

"Come ere" Robert heartbreakingly asks her with his arms out while sat on the sofa

Liv runs into his arms

Robert holds her as she sobs, he closes his eyes with tears also running down his face

Moira decides to get some of Liv's belongings 

"I wanna stay here with Robert" Liv tells her in a panic

Moira explains Robert's in no fit state to look after her right now, she takes Liv upto the farm

Four days have past since Aaron's death

Robert hasn't moved off the sofa, he hasn't changed his clothes, he hasn't eaten, he hasn't slept, he won't speak to anyone or let anyone in apart from Liv, who has been round & cried with him 

"Rob" Vic shouts through the letter box "please.. just let me in" 

Robert comes to the door & let's her in, she turns on the light as it's dark outside 

"turn it off" Robert asks laid on the sofa 

"you can't sit in darkness.. I'm worried about ya" she tells him

Robert doesn't answer 

"talk to me" 

Robert breaks his silence 

"I miss him Vic" he looks up at her with watery eyes 

"I can't live without him" Robert begins to cry 

"why him.. why" Robert shouts 

"he had his whole life ahead of him.. after everything with Gordon, he was finally in a better place.. he was happy" Robert continues to cry 

"And that piece of scum" Robert shouts while beginning to sob

"he's gone.. I'll never hear his voice again, never see him again.. he's gone" Robert breaks down

Vic begins to cry with him as she comforts her brother 

"each day will get better Rob.. it will.. I'm so sorry" Vic tells him

She continues to comfort her brother. 

As afew more days go by, Robert & Chas have an emotional conversation about Aaron & how happy his life finally was

Chas obviously still very distraught reminds Robert how much Aaron loved him

This was the first time Robert came out the house to see Chas & to comfort Liv who also wasn't coping

She wanted to go back with Robert but he still wasn't in the right mind 

"I'm not going" Robert tells Chas

there's silence between them 

"his funeral.. your not.. your not going to his funeral" Chas replies disgusted

"I can't Chas.. I can't say goodbye.. I can't remember him like this.. i" Robert pauses as he tries to pull himself together 

Chas stares at him 

"after today.. I'm leaving" Robert tells her, looking down at the floor

"what.. no you cant" Liv replies desperately

Robert looks on guilty as his eyes begin to well up, he suddenly leaves

Liv begins to cry with comfort from Chas

Back at home Robert starts to get belongings together as he's decided he needs to go 

"Rob" shouts Vic as Diane closes the door behind them

they find Robert packing some things 

"your leaving.. and not going to the funeral tomorrow" Vic says concerned 

"you have to go Robert.. I know it's hard, losing the one you love.. I went through it with your dad pet.. but you'll regret it" Diane tries to explain

"that's just it.. I don't want to say goodbye.. I don't want to be here.. I see Aaron everywhere I turn.. I can't do it"  
Robert tells them trying to stop the lump in his throat

Vic & Diane look at eachother 

"please.. I need to do this for me" Robert hits back 

"and what about Liv.. who's she got now.. and your just gonna leave her.. you think that's what Aaron would have wanted" Vic asks

Robert stops what he's doing 

"everytime I look at her I see Aaron.. its breaking me" Robert responses calmly

"she needs you Rob.. she's apart of Aaron.. apart of him that's still alive" Vic explains with tears in her eyes

Robert closes his eyes streaming with tears

He continues to pack up everything he needs, and asks them to leave

Night falls as Robert sits on the sofa, he doesn't really sleep as the dreaded day arrives. 

It's Aaron's funeral

Robert decides he needs to go, for Liv & for Aaron

He peels himself off the sofa, & starts to get ready

As he gets to the front door, he begins to cry

"Can't do this" he tells himself

He takes a deep breath & leaves the house

Vic spots Robert at the top of the street

Robert stands there & watches Aaron's coffin been carried in by Adam & Aaron's loved ones

He breaks down

Vic begins to walk up to him

She holds his hand & they begin to walk towards the church

They enter & Robert stands at the back as he see's Liv & Chas sobbing at the front

Moments later Liv runs out past Robert, & he jumps up to follower her

"thought you weren't coming" she says angrily at Robert while sitting down on the bench 

"I weren't.. but I.. I had to come for you and Aaron" he replies looking down at Liv

He sits donw & puts his arm around her & moves closer too her 

"I'll look after you" Robert tells her softly

Liv looks up as she wipes the tears from her eyes 

"ya not leaving" she asks 

"no.. I am.. but I want you to come with me" he replies 

"your my family now" Robert tells her with tears in his eyes

Liv hugs him as they sit on the bench

They decide not to go back into the funeral & watch afar as Aaron's coffin is lowed into the ground, arm in arm in silence 

Afterwards Liv heads back to the pub with Chas, while Robert heads over to Aaron's grave

He breaks down to his knees 

"I'll never stop loving you.. never"

"I'm going to take care of her Aaron.. like you wanted"

"I'll never let her down.. or you" Robert says while sobbing

"I promise" Robert says goodbye to at Aarons grave then leaves to head to the pub

All Liv's belongings were packed the night before, the Dingles & Sugdens are in the back room when Robert arrives

Chas isn't happy with him leaving with Liv but Vic explains it's what Aaron wanted

He wanted her with Robert 

"and it's what I want" Liv tells Chas

Chas explains that Liv will always be apart of her life

They share a tender moment as does Robert with the Sugdens & even Andy

"you look after her" a broken Chas tells Robert

Robert looks on 

"I will" he softly replies

"course I will" 

Chas gives Robert half a smile

Robert puts his arm around Liv, while looking down at her

They leave the pub, & head to Roberts car

once they get in Robert looks at Liv longingly

"you ready"  Liv looks up at him & pauses 

"yeah" slightly nodding her head

Robert smiles at her, then starts the engine

As they start to drive away Robert takes a deep breath while his eyes begin to well

He's determined to carry on been the person Aaron made him become, Liv was now his priority, he wasn't going to let her down, or Aaron.


End file.
